Illness
by PaiChan33
Summary: She was suicidal. She was mentally ill. He should have known that getting chased would cause a lifelike nightmare. He should have known that she would try to end her life sooner or later. He should have known that marrying another would break the whole of her.


Illness

**Pairing/s:** Kasumi/Ryu Hayabusa

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: yes people, I AM alive. As I said, boy trouble - _- it's annoying me a lot since I really didn't have time to even continue with WTSPH!'s ninth chapter. I'm sorry if it takes a while to update. Also, this is sad. There is suicide and self-harm. This is hypothetical. So it may or may not happen.**  
**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

He was stupid for ever even thinking that she would go on herself. He felt stupid for listening to Irene, and leaving her alone. He was stupid if he thought that she would go back to her village herself.

Instead he found her with a rope hanging on the ceiling of her apartment, her head ready to go through the ring. He shouted at her to let it go, and she burst out crying, crumbling to the floor and holding her face behind her copper bangs.

He brought her home with him.

She never spoke to anyone else but him. Others she would start shaking in fear and scurry away. Irene, who was currently living with him, refused to welcome her nicely, and had called her a home wrecker.

She had almost killed her right there.

Then she was in the bathroom, with his kunai at her wrist, cutting away, letting the blood flow out of her. She dropped it when she saw him, then cried again. He was right with her, holding her, calming her and her cries.

Irene wanted her out.

Irene thought that she just was jealous and was acting to get with him and chase him away. The way he shouted at her, the way he slapped her so hard could have been heard all the way to Tokyo. The way he stormed out of the house, angrily, only to find her with the Dragon Sword.

She was pointing it to her heart.

He snatched it out of her hands before she could do anything, and she cried again.

He realised that she really wanted to die.  
But he didn't want her dead, he wanted her healed, he wanted her to stop being suicidal and be with him. He wanted her to grow old with him, and maybe even marry him. But he was being stupid. He was stupid. So when he asked Irene to marry him, she had accepted, squealing happily.

Kasumi had heard him ask those words.

She looked like the world had crashed on her.

She didn't go out of her room for days.

But he knew she was still alive. He knew she was just feeling miserable about it all. But he felt her presence, she was still there.

Irene demanded her out of their house.  
He still refused. He had a chance of healing her, he could bring her to Momiji or even his father. They could find a cure for her to come back to her normal self.

He was too late.

She was suicidal. She was mentally ill. He should have known that getting chased would cause a lifelike nightmare. He should have known that she would try to end her life sooner or later. He should have known that marrying another would break the whole of her.  
So when he saw her limp, lying on the floor, a number of pills lying next to her, he lost it.

Those pills were Irene's.

He chased her out of the house, breaking the engagement. He didn't want to listen to her protest. He knew that Irene gave her those pills. He knew Irene would try to fool her, to get her to drink those pills and eventually let her die. He cried for her. He cried like he never did before, holding her pale, cold, limp body in his warm arms. He cursed anyone that had wanted to hurt her, starting with Irene. He would get revenge. Then, when he would be done, he would join her. He had nothing to live for anymore.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

**I was inspired by this quote: **

**"_Broken...into a million of pieces...blood splattered the wall...mixed with tears and regrets._" -Anonymous**

**Give me a quote and your characters, and I might make a one shot for you!:)**


End file.
